My Brother, My Sister
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: The unshakable and unbreakable bond between kitsune demon siblings. Yoko Kurama has a little sister. Hana is the little sister of Yoko Kurama. The life of being Yoko's, the King of Theives, little sister isn't all cracked up to be.


**greetings earthlings. i have come to take over the Earth...LOL...no just jk.**

**this is a new yyh story. i also decided to not rush on any of my yyh stories because no one will review them so i can tell that no one is really interested in them...not yet at least...or they will start reviewin ounce i get the story goin.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own yyh or its characters. i do own the plot, title, and the ocs.**

**Pairings: None.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: I'll Take Care Of You <strong>

Shouts of battle cry chorused through the sky of Demon World.

Tribe of fox demons are battling against various demons that are attacking the foxes territory so they can eliminate the leader of the kitsunes.

In the fortress that refuge the Lord, his mate, his son, and his soon-to-be born daughter.

A man with long silver hair, golden eyes, white fox ears and tail stand upon his bedroom balcony; looking upon the battle below him.

"Damn it, not now," he whispered harshly under his breath.

The Fox Lord gyrated away from the scene and went back into his room that he shared with his mate.

He exited his bedroom and speed walked to his four year old son's room.

His son is named Yoko Kurama. Yoko has shaggy silver hair and piercing golden eyes with a sliver tail and ears.

Yoko looked up at his father, where he was playing on the floor, with curious eyes, "Father, what's going on?" the young fox asked the older fox since he can barely hear the battle going on outside with his sensitive fox ears.

Yoko's father ignored his question and just scoop the kit into his arms, and exit Yoko's room.

Father and son made twists and turns in the halls to reach the birthing room, where his mate is going birth to his daughter and Yoko's baby sister.

"Father?" Yoko asked, worriedly.

"Don't worry everything is going to be alright Yoko," they reached outside the birthing chambers but did not enter since they are not allowed to when a woman is giving birth and the father sit his son down, and put his hands on Yoko shoulder and crouched down to the kit's eye level, "Yoko... a battle is going on outside and I'm not for sure of the outcome. No matter what happens to me and your mother, you will stay alive along with your baby sister. I know this is too early bring this responsibility on you... but... I want you to escape with your sister and get away as far as you can, and don't look back. You and your sister have to live on."

Yoko has a sad look in his eyes now and his ears lay flat against his head.

For just only being child at the tender age of four, he is intelligent for a kit his age.

The doors to the birthing chamber opened and the older fox stand.

A female servant was holding the baby in her arms and she had a sad look in her eyes as well.

"My Lord here is your baby," she said, handing the baby over to her lord, "and I sadly report that the mistress hadn't made through the birthing process."

The silver headed fox demon took his new child into his arms.

"She's beautiful and I should name her Hana Kurama," the Lord of the castle stated.

He looked down at her daughter one last time before handing the girl to his son.

"Yoko, take your sister and go outside and away from this place and don't look back*," the father of Yoko ordered his son.

Yoko took his baby sister into his arms and runaway from his father. He run and he try to get away from the enemy that somehow breached his home.

Yoko escaped the fortress with his baby sister in his arms by using secret passages that was built inside the castle. Nobody know about those passages except for Yoko.

The young fox run and run deep into the forest never looking back at the destruction that is happening at his homeland.

When Yoko reached the deep part of the forest, he stop to take a breather.

He was about to continue running but that was before he heard the distress cry of a fox from his father then an energy blast, that was Yoko's and Hana's father, released.

It was so powerful that it reached where Yoko and knocked him down.

Yoko hold out his one arm so he doesn't fall on his sister. He looked down at her to make sure she was still okay, and he saw she was still asleep even after the last and loud piercing cry of his father and that energy blast.

The kit continue running further and further away from that used to be home but know destroyed by various demons.

On a cliff is where Yoko Kurama stand now, holding his little sister in his arms.

The cliff over looked his homeland. His tribe was burning down to the ground.

At the moment, Yoko know that him and sister are now orphans.

A little and cute baby yawn broke through his thoughts.

Yoko looked down at his sister to see that she has awaken now.

Baby Hana opened and took in her surroundings before looking into the eyes of her brother. She stared blankly at a moment then Hana smiled and gave a little giggle, and stick her hands up in the air, and waving them around in the air while making cute baby sounds.

Yoko smiled at Hana's actions.

That's when he made an everlasting vow to him and his sister.

Yoko turned away from his burning and continued on; going more deeper into the forest, "Don't worry Hana. I promise I'll raise you right and keep you safe, away from harm," Yoko promised before he continued on saying, "its just you and me now Hana."Yoko continued on walking into the forest with his sister bundled up in blankets.

He continued walking. The darkness of the forest trees slowly began to cover Yoko and the baby in his arms until it covered them, masking them from prying eyes of other demons.

* * *

><p><strong>*for the people who watches the show Supernatural. What line did that remind you of? <strong>

**** also for the people who watch Inuyasha movie. this chapter was based on the day of Inuyasha's birth. it had similarities. so i guess i don't technically, i saw technically because there was changes, that this chapter's plot doesn't neccissarly belong to me. so just to be on the safe i will type this: this chapter's plot, and only this chapter's plot, doesn't belong to me due to the similarities that holds to the Inuyasha movie so it belongs to the creator's of the inuyasha movie.**

* * *

><p><strong>thnx for reading.<strong>

**plz review. thnk u.**


End file.
